It started with a text
by Dark Gothic Lolita
Summary: 6 months into their relationship, Gray sends Juvia a text that ruins everything. She soon finds that there was someone else who loved her more.


Hey, Dark Gothic Lolita here!

How are well doing? I told you that now that I've finished university that I'm going to try and update more and here I am! I'm bringing you guys a new oneshot that has been inspired by a picture on Tumblr! You know all those little text pictures? Well Gray accidentally texts Juvia something that he shouldn't have and from there, things get a little crazy! So yeah, I decided to make a full story, incorporating all of the texts! I did add a few more of course, but you know, hey ho hahaha. I'll see if I can get the link for you guys!

ENJOY!

* * *

 **It started with a text**

 **Oneshot**

Juvia had woken up nice and early that Wednesday morning. Stretching out her whole body and quickly doing some morning training was her daily routine. She couldn't get weak and become a burden to everyone, especially not her boyfriend.

A silly and dreamy smile crawled up on her lips as she went about her business. She made her earl grey tea and while waiting for it to brew, she cleaned up her apartment. She sometimes still couldn't believe that Gray had finally decided to man up about his feelings, and although it had been over 6 months now, Gray's sweet love for her still made her so giddy.

She hummed a light tune as she wondered what she should do with her day. She should probably go on a job, the rent was due soon, but on top of that, she had outfits that she wanted to make and the material that she was after wasn't cheap at all.

"Let Juvia see if Gray-sama would like to come, we haven't done a job with just us two in a while." She smiled simply at the thought of being alone with her boyfriend on a job. She blushed deeply at herself and tried to shake the thoughts out of her head. As crazy and wild her imagination was, she was actually very scared of getting intimate. All her life she had been shunned away, she was seriously losing hope in finding love. Now that she's gotten it, she was so scared. Sometimes it just felt too good to be true.

She used to be a firm believer in sex after marriage, but when she met Gray, she thought that would all change if he asked her to hook up with him. Weirdly enough, she wasn't yet ready, but thankfully, Gray had been super understanding about it. She just loved how her boyfriend was now just all hers!

She heard a bleep from her phone and wondered if it was Gray sending her a good morning text. She giggled as she made her way to the phone and opened the message. Her face lit up with excitement as she read the wonderful wake up call.

 _Good morning beautiful, hope you slept well._

Juvia enjoyed these little moments. She never stayed the night around Gray's and never let him do the same, just to keep each other on their toes. It made seeing each other in the morning that much sweeter.

After texting him back, she stuffed the phone in her pocket and went about her day. She wanted to be one of the first into the guild, so that she could pick out the best job for her and Gray. If she got there too late, all the good jobs would be gone.

She arrived at the guild in good time where it was still early, but there were still a few people in the guild. She nodded over at Mira with a smile and headed to the job board before going over to her for a morning chat.

"Trying to find a job for you and Gray?"

Juvia practically beamed at her. "Yes, Juvia has been thinking that we've done loads of jobs with Team Natsu lately, she wants to have one with just Gray-sama."

Mira smiled as she cleaned down the countertop. "Yeah, I say go for it. Go with one with like a resort or fancy hotel included."

Juvia perked up and nodded, glad that she was discussing this with the cupid of the guild. "Mira has a good point! Let Juvia see if this one is any good."

She pulled out the flyer to read the job properly when she heard her phone go off. She pulled it out of her pocket and read the message, placing the flyer off to the side. Reading the message, she frowned before she gasped a little bit.

 _Cheers Luce, I really needed that. Juvia's been annoying the shit outta me lately._

Juvia's eyebrows creased as her face contorted in pain. She didn't know what to say to that. How...how could he?! She felt like Gray had just grabbed a knife and rammed it into her heart. How was she supposed to react to this? What did she even say? He had even sent the message to wrong person and was bad mouthing her while he was at it! His own girlfriend!

 _W-what?_

She got a response almost instantaneously, which made her feel so sick. Gray never responded that quickly when he was talking to her. She thought that he would have realised that he was messaging the wrong person by now, but the response that came through showed that he still had no clue.

 _Don't tell me you can't remember, we just did it like an hour ago! Ha, did I fuck your brains out?_

Juvia felt the knife dig deeper into her heart as she felt like collapsing there and then. He hadn't even realised that he was still texting the wrong person. Juvia didn't know whether to curl up and die or go and find him and cut off his balls. She was absolutely horrified that he had gone behind her back and pretended that he would wait for her, meanwhile the only reason why he was fine with waiting for her was because he was satisfying his needs elsewhere. With _Lucy_ no doubt. And everyone thought she was crazy when she called the celestial mage 'love rival.'

 _G-Gray-sama should look at who he's texting._

It took awhile for him to reply, but at this point, Juvia's hands were trembling to the point where she almost dropped her phone. She looked over at Mira who had now started serving breakfast with the help of Kinana. She didn't know why, but subconsciously, she started to wonder whether this was something Mira knew about or not. Everyone loved Lucy and Gray had been in the guild since he was young, while she was just a girl who attacked their guild and then joined them after. Would she hide this from her?

" _No, Mira would never do that, she's always rooted for us to be together. Stop being so negative, people love Juvia too."_

Juvia didn't realise when her legs had started working without her even noticing. She walked up to the job board once more and grabbed the first thing her hand could reach from the action section. She just felt so numb. She had done enough crying in her past, but that was the reason why people ended up hating her, because then she would make it rain. She had to stay strong right now and just fight it all out.

"Mira, Juvia would like to do this job instead."

The woman smiled, thinking it was something cute, but sweatdropped when she read over it. She then looked at Juvia's face and noticed it void of every emotion. Even her tone of voice had suddenly gone flat. The bartender couldn't fathom what would have gotten Juvia into this mood when literally a minute ago, she was all happy and bubbly, as if she were about to shoot rainbows into the air.

"Juvia, what's wrong?"

Without any hesitation, the water mage showed the eldest Strauss the text that she had been sent. Mira's eyes widened and she staggered backwards as if she had been shot by one of Bisca's bullets. She looked at Juvia with questioning eyes. The water mage looked like she was too calm for this situation, but then again, the girl had learnt to calm down. She didn't think that she would be utilizing that trait now.

"Juvia doesn't know if she should cry or hurt someone, so Juvia had decided to go on a job to relieve her anger, or she might do something she'll regret."

Mira looked like she was going to throw up. This couldn't be happening, not to sweet Juvia. Not when she had finally gotten the guy of her dreams to finally like her back. She felt anger course through her veins. Her magic was at her fingertips, ready to be activated. "To think that they would both do such a thing! I'm so disappointed! Oh they're gonna hear from me!"

Mira's hair started to rise and Juvia shook her head quickly. As much as she would love to see Mira beat them up for it, she didn't want them dead. No, she had to do that. "Don't worry, Juvia will deal with this herself! For now, Juvia needs this job. Is it free?"

Mira quickly went to the back to make her calls when Juvia's phone lit up again.

 _Juvia! It's not what you think, it's all a misunderstanding!_

Juvia snorted at that one line that she honestly thought she would never hear. It was a line that never made sense to her in all the books she read or all the dramas she watched. A girl would catch her boyfriend in bed with another and suddenly 'it's not what it looks like.' Gray _literally_ told her that he slept with Lucy and he's trying to defend himself? Oh, she wasn't going to cry. She was going to beat him to an inch of his life if she saw him right now.

 _Gray-sama cheated on Juvia. Gray-sama finds Juvia annoying..._

Tears burned at her tear ducts, but they weren't tears of sadness, they were tears of rage. How _dare_ he waste her time all these years, pretending to not like her, then finally asking her out, just to sleep with someone else?! She should have given up on him when she had the chance! He must have only dated her to shut her up. Her obsession must have pissed him off _that_ much that he probably wanted to hurt her badly. She should have known better. At this point, she was now directing her anger at herself too.

 _Juvia, I promise you it's not what it sounds like. Where are you, I'm coming to get you._

Juvia saw Mira come out of the back room and gave her the heads up that the job was still available. Juvia nodded, wiping at the pesky tears that had the audacity to fall down her porcelain cheeks. No, she was not going to cry, even if it were with anger. She wasn't going to shed her tears for the ice mage anymore, she was done being his puppet.

"Please don't tell Gray about the job, Juvia will not be held responsible for her actions if she sees him."

"Neither will I. Go, I won't tell him a single word." Mira's voice was hard as her jaw was clenched. Juvia had never seen Mira angry for so long. Usually, she would have a scary look on her face for a while before it was disappear, but she was leaking with anger.

Juvia nodded and sent her final text. Her thumb jabbed at the send button, almost as if it were Gray's face and she was hurting him instead. _Stay away from Juvia. She hates you._

She ran out of the guild and wiped her eyes dry, scoffing at the tears that had tried to get out of her eyes _again_. She forced herself not to make it rain because that made it easy for people to find her and that was the last thing she wanted. She didn't want to be found, she wanted to go on an angry stint of hurting bad guys and bringing them to justice. She wished she could do the same to Gray, but this job was going to have to do for now.

She bought her train ticket and flopped down on her train seat. She quickly fumbled for her phone when she realised that there was one person that she needed to tell about this. Ever since she had started dating Gray, the two of them had become best friends.

 _Natsu-san, Gray cheated on Juvia with Lucy!_

Natsu wasn't the quickest responder, so she put her phone away. That was until she heard her phone go off. She knew it couldn't be Gray because she just blocked his number before getting on the train. He had tried to call her and she wasn't going to respond. Not until she was feeling calm enough to talk to him without trying to slice off his neck with a water slicer. Hmm, that might take a few months before that conversation happened at this rate.

 _WHAT THE FUCK?! Where are you now?!"_

Juvia was well and truly surprised that Natsu had responded so quickly, but it made her feel warm. To know that they really were best friends and that he would stop doing what he's doing just to make sure that she's alright. It was cute and it made her wonder how he didn't have a girlfriend. Yes, she was painfully aware of how dense he was and that he didn't have a romantic bone in his body, but that didn't mean that he wouldn't be able to make his girlfriend the happiest girl on earthland.

 _Juvia is on her way to a job. She needs to hit something and cool down._

 _Send me the location, I'm coming to you._

Juvia blinked at the response she got. She was definitely expecting for him to go and chase after Gray and beat the crap out of him. In fact, she would have betted her life to Kagura that he was going to do that, but instead, he was coming to her to make sure that she was okay. She didn't know why her heart was pounding in that way, but it was. She smiled slightly to herself, despite her burning rage.

" _He's the sweetest."_

She sent him the information that he would need and she had to wait at the train station for his train to pull in. While she was sitting on the bench, she thought back to her relationship with Gray and tried to see if there was a sign where he had started sleeping with Lucy. Maybe this was their first time in doing it together? She would probably never know.

The train in front of her soon pulled her out of her thoughts. She quickly scanned all the doors and saw a tuft of pink hair peeking out. She quickly ran over to it and dragged Natsu off of the train before it could start up again. He started groaning and mumbled some sort of thanks to Juvia who just giggled. She sat him on the bench so that he could gain a bit of colour.

He took a deep breath of air before he was finally back to his normal self. He immediately turned his head to stare at the female mage next to him and she stared back at him with mild confusion. Why was he just staring at her like that? Why did it look like he was looking straight into her soul?

Her face gained some colour before she looked away. "Why did Natsu-san come with Juvia?"

"Isn't it obvious? After you've beaten down all these bastards and all that anger is gone, I know you. You need someone who will be with you, and what better person than me, you're best friend?"

Juvia blinked at him and smiled slyly. "Doesn't that mean that Gajeel-kun should be here then?"

Natsu puffed out his cheeks in mock anger. "Hey, no fair, I'm your best friend too! You can have two best friends, only I'm better, hence why I'm the _best_."

Juvia laughed, her heart feeling light as she stood up. "Okay, yeah, fine. Let's go and get this job done then."

* * *

They were both laughing before the laughter fizzled away into the silence. Juvia stared up at the ceiling, the anger gone from her heart and instead was replaced by emptiness and anguish. She sighed, gaining Natsu's attention as he looked over to her. They were both in Juvia's room at the hotel that they were staying at for the night.

"What's wrong with Juvia? Is Juvia doing something wrong? Is there a way that she's supposed to act when in a relationship?"

Natsu knew this would happen, even though Juvia had been furious (the way that she had knocked out every single person from the dark guild made Natsu feel _useless_ ), he knew it would only be a matter of time before her anger dissolved and her sadness would return. Somehow, it wasn't so bad, she just sounded reflective, not totally depressed, which was a good thing.

He shook his head at her. "Stop it."

Juvia looked over at him with a stubborn glint in her eyes, as if to say that she will not drop the subject until she got an answer. "No, Juvia will not stop. Juvia needs to see where she went wrong so that it doesn't happen again. Was she too much? Was it the cooking? The overbearing behaviour? The _stalking_? Or was it because Juvia didn't put out and wanted to wait after marriage? Hah, Juvia didn't realise how undesirable she is."

Natsu couldn't take it anymore as he literally jumped onto her and wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her into him. Juvia was surprised by the action, but welcomed the warmth that he brought with him. She sighed and blinked hard so that the tears wouldn't fall. She had told herself no crying, and she definitely wasn't going to start crying in front of Natsu.

"Juve...it's definitely not you, it's him. He's just an arsehole who doesn't know when he's got something good. And Lucy, I can't believe that she would even do something like this...She's not off the hook either! Just know this, I'm gonna knock Gray's lights out and make sure he knows that he's let a good thing slip from his fingers."

He pulled back a little bit to see Juvia staring at him with what seemed to be wonder and he grinned at her. "Trust me, a few people were jealous of Gray, like you know, Lyon."

Juvia shuddered at the sound of Lyon's name and Natsu laughed. He then sobered down and wiped a stray tear that had fallen on Juvia's face. She smiled warmly up at him and he gave the same back. It was now or never for him to say what he had always wanted to say.

"Even me."

Juvia pulled out of the embrace entirely in shock and surprise stared at him, her mouth slightly open as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had seen the hope in Natsu's eyes dim when she reacted and he hung his head a little bit. Juvia knew that it was a sign of hurt. He thought she was rejecting the idea of ever giving him a chance.

While it was still too early to be giving anyone a chance to fill up the spot of a lover in her life, she tilted her head while staring at the fire mage. Natsu was always there for her, they got on well. He always cherished her cooking, they did crazy stuff together and he even taught her how to fish, even when she didn't really need to know how. He always helped her understand Gray a little better, but at the end of the day, he always told her to be herself. He always reminded her that someone who really loved her would never want her to change for him.

"N-Natsu-san was jealous of Gray too?"

She was surprised that her voice came out as nothing but a whisper, but at least it made Natsu look up at her. He gave her a mildly panicked look, as if he ruined their friendship or something.

"I'm sorry Juve, I shouldn't have said anything."

Juvia smiled and sat closer to him, holding his hand. He tensed up a little bit, as if ready for her to dash his feelings into the bin.

"No, it's okay, Juvia was just very surprised. Juvia would ask why Natsu-san never said anything, but with Juvia's behaviour, Juvia isn't surprised. She would have never listened to Natsu-san. Juvia is sorry, but at least now, Juvia is listening."

She felt him relax and he nodded at her with a small smile. She was always so attentive. "I've always found you attractive, but I never knew you enough to like you in that way. When Lucy and I found you out in the rain and you had a fever, you collapsed in my arms, all for a guy who didn't deserve you, that made me realise how big your heart really was and that you're so accepting and forgiving of everyone. That pushed me to start liking you more than a friend.

"I started falling for you even more when Gray finally asked you out and you started hanging out with us more and more. I liked your company and fuck, you're funny as hell. I like it when both of us and Happy prank people, you're such a lively person to be around when you're happy. I never wanted to see you sad and upset. The only time I wanted to see the rain was because of natural causes, not because you were upset. Oh and maybe if you're fighting because you don't even know how strong you are!"

Natsu sighed and ran his free hand through his hair, Juvia looking up at him. "Of course, it was Gray that was always the source of your happiness, so I knew I had to get over myself. If he made you happy, then I was happy too..."

Juvia felt the breath get knocked right out of her as her eyes widened at Natsu's cute and heartbreaking reasoning. He was happy, only if she was happy? That was the most selfless thing anyone had ever said to her and she jumped into his arms without even thinking.

"Hey!"

"Oh shut up and hold Juvia! Natsu-san, that was so cute of you! Juvia is sorry that she never saw Natsu-san!"

He laughed as he held her close to him. "Hey, you were in love with someone, I can't force you to love me."

Juvia pulled back a little bit, a sad expression on her face. "In a way, Juvia kind of forced Gray to love her. If Juvia had just taken the hint, Juvia wouldn't be feeling the dull pain in her heart. All this hurt and _anger_ that Juvia is experiencing, wouldn't be a thing if she had just accepted Gray's rejection like a normal human!"

Natsu pushed her down on the sofa and hovered above her, his face like thunder. "And what, that gives him an excuse to cheat on you, to screw another girl who you thought was your friend?! I don't fucking think so! So maybe yes, you should have taken the hint, but him cheating? That's not your fault at all! With time, you will heal and you will see that there are better people than Gray. Yeah, sure he made the rain go away, but what if he was just a stepping stone to actually being able to touch the sun that you always wanted to see? What if he was just someone you were destined to meet in order to meet the one that was made for you?"

Juvia stared up at him with unblinking eyes, absorbing what he was saying and she didn't even know how to respond. When did Natsu get so _wise_? He sounded so smart, and she could feel a little bit of the pain subsiding in her chest. While the throbbing was still there, it was less of a stabbing feeling and more of a pitter patter. She peered into his eyes and all she could see was the amount of love that he held for her, it was so overwhelming. She never saw Gray look at her like that. Well, not anymore.

She drank in all that he said and it seemed to make sense. After all, if she hadn't had fought Gray, she didn't know where she would end up and if Fairy Tail would even be her guild right now. She wouldn't be part of such a big and loving family and have great friends. She didn't have to fall in love with Gray, just because he showed her the sun, she should have understood that from the get go.

"That is so wise, where did Natsu come up with that?"

He shrugged. "Igneel always told me stories about the red string of fate and I always believed in it. He said that sometimes it's so tangled that you think it leads to someone, when really, you just need to untangle it and you'll find that that person is not the one."

Juvia reached out to cup Natsu's cheek and he seemed to growl lowly, almost like a dragon. It made Juvia chuckle and Natsu laughed as well.

"Juvia is so flattered that you think this way of her. Juvia isn't ruling Natsu-san out, but of course it would be too quick and fickle of Juvia to just announce that she is now in love with Natsu-san as well. Juvia will not use Natsu-san as a rebound."

Natsu's eyes lit up as he got excited. "So you're telling me that sometime in the future, you and me have a chance?"

Juvia giggled and nodded. "Yes, but for now, it seems as though Juvia must start untangling her red string of fate from Gray and find where it leads. Natsu's words have strengthened Juvia. Juvia thanks Natsu-san."

He grinned and before he could even stop himself, he planted a little kiss on her lips. It was chaste and Juvia's face went red, but she didn't think much of it. It was in the heat of the moment and she wasn't going to fall in love just from a kiss. She had learnt her lesson and even though she knew she could overcome the pain of the heartbreak, it was just too soon. Besides, she wanted to be able to love Natsu with her whole heart and not have some sort of lingering pain when she thought of Gray. She wanted to be able to say that she was completely over him when she finally gives Natsu a chance.

Natsu pulled back and his face was also red. "I-I didn't mean to do that!"

Juvia shook her head and hugged him anyway. It was so cute to see Natsu blushing. Truth be told, she always wondered if there was going to be a girl who would ever capture the heart of the dragon slayer and she knew that whatever girl was able to do that was very special.

She just never expected it to be her.

~x~

The whole night, Juvia was unable to sleep. She kept on thinking about Gray and Lucy being together. Sure, she got the anger out of her system for now, but the feeling of hurt had come to the surface. Where did it _really_ go wrong? When had his attraction for her stopped? Was it really because she didn't put out?

Deep down inside of her, Juvia knew that Gray didn't deserve to be her first. Well, if he was, he had to work long and hard to get it and a few months wasn't going to cut it. Not after the way he had kept her waiting for a reply as to whether or not he actually liked her.

" _He probably only did it to shut Juvia up. Was Juvia that annoying? Well Juvia already has her answer."_

She sighed deeply as she stared up at the ceiling. It didn't look like she was going to be able to sleep any time soon, and Natsu had his own room so she was bored out of his mind.

She thought more about Natsu. He actually liked her! It was just so weird that if she had stopped chasing after Gray, she could have been in a very stable and loving relationship with Natsu. She knew that there was no way that he would have ever treated her like crap. Especially where he was a dragon slayer, taking a mate was very important and monogamous. Gajeel had told her that.

She thought more about his appearance and the way he acted. His grin and laugh was contagious and as stupid as his antics were, she had to admit that she loved joining in with him. He lit up the whole room and whenever she and Gray got into an argument, he was always the first to make sure that she was okay, instead of siding with the ice princess. Anytime she got a response from Gray that was off or weird, Natsu would translate every one of his non-committal grunts. Without Natsu, her relationship with Gray would have failed a long time ago.

She sighed when she rolled over onto her side and stared out of the window. Gray actually went ahead and had sex with Lucy. Not even a non-member of the guild, but rather, the girl that she had been worried about the whole time. She could feel the tears pricking at her eyes and she huffed at herself. Why the hell is she crying?! He didn't deserve her tears!

She wondered what it was like. To make such a wonderful physical and most likely a spiritual bond with someone. She knew that losing your virginity was very big. It could make or break you. You had to do it with someone that you didn't regret doing it with. You had to be emotionally ready and Juvia knew that was something she was far from when it came to Gray.

She laughed a little bit. She dodged a bullet at least. It showed that Gray was a person who gave into his urges and would lie and sneak around her back, rather than telling her what the problem was or telling her that he couldn't wait. She knew that if he had said anything, because she was so infatuated with him, he would have guilt tripped her into sleeping with him and that was the last thing she wanted. She wanted to do to when she was ready.

"Juvia wants to be loved, why is it so hard?"

She suddenly sprang up. Natsu. He would...wouldn't he? She already knew how the conversation would pan out. He would keep on telling her how much of a bad idea it would be, even though he wanted it to and eventually they would both...

Juvia's face went crimson. What the hell was she thinking?! The last thing she wanted to do was treat Natsu like some sort of rebound! Natsu was too good for that and she would be playing with his emotions!

But when she thought about Natsu, inner carnal feelings that she had never really felt for Gray rose to the surface. She was so innocent in terms of actions. In her mind, she was the filthiest gutter, but in reality, she had never even touched herself.

She looked down at her lap and then her fingers. There was some sort of uncomfortable feeling down there the more she thought about Natsu and the kind of person he was.

She pulled her panties aside and slipped a finger deep inside. She winced at how tight and uncomfortable it was, and just as she was about to remove her finger and stop her ministrations, she struck a part of her that made her eyes roll and an unsuspecting moan tumbled from her lips. She aimed for that same spot over and over again, liking how it felt.

" _Juvia can't even describe how good it must feel with a penis inside instead."_

She didn't know how long she was going for, but the heat was suddenly back. Something jarred within her as she felt liquid poor down on her fingers. Her back arched and she found herself calling out for someone she shouldn't have been calling for.

"NATSU!"

Her chest was heaving up and down as she was trying to come back down from her high. She soon stood up from the bed with shaky legs and made her way over to the bathroom to clean herself up. She bit her lip with a red strip dusted across her cheeks. She felt ashamed that she had even engaged in such an act, but she had felt so good!

She jumped violently when she heard a knock on her room door. Had she been that loud that someone had come to complain about her? She felt herself lose all colour in her face as she realised something very dire.

" _Natsu's a dragon slayer and his room is next to Juvia's."_

She dried her hands quickly and ran back into the room. She was silent as she waited for the person on the other side of the door gave away who they were.

"Juvia, are you okay? I heard you..."

She was ready to faint there and then. He _heard_ her! She didn't even know how to respond.

She heard him sigh when she didn't say anything. "Juvia, I know you're embarrassed, hell, you're not even breathing right now."

Oh right, she was holding her breath. She released it and she heard him chuckle. That deep chuckle did something to her lower regions and she let out a moan before slapping her hands over her mouth. She heard his voice once again, but the playful soft tone was gone.

"Juve...open the door. Or I break in."

She wanted to say that this wasn't her apartment where he could just break in. This was a hotel and they wouldn't be very happy if he burst through the door, but she knew he wouldn't care. He already had a reputation of destroying everything in plain sight, so she was sure that the hotel already knew who they were inviting into their establishment.

She sighed softly and padded over to the door. When she pulled it open, she was met with a shirtless Natsu. His hair was standing up at all ends, almost as of he had spent his time raking his fingers through his hair. He was staring right into her eyes and she gulped. Now that she had the real thing in front of her and not just a mental image of him, her desires shone through.

She bit her lip as she stood aside and watched him walk into her room. She knew he could smell the activities that she had just done with herself and couldn't help but look down at the floor.

Natsu closed the door behind him and placed his hand under her chin to tilt it up so that she was looking at him. Their eyes gazed into one another's before Juvia slipped away from his sight.

"Juve...why? Why me? Is it only because of what I said earlier on?"

Juvia bit her lip and nodded her head, her eyes falling back on his.

"Juvia was just thinking more about her relationship with Gray. Juvia knows that Natsu said not to, but it's hard. Juvia was also thinking about Natsu's part in all of it. Natsu always helped Juvia understand Gray better and Natsu even knows Juvia better than Gray ever will. Juvia was thinking that if she had stopped pursuing Gray before we got into a relationship, Juvia should have opened her eyes to Natsu. Juvia would have seen that Natsu would never have let Juvia go.

"Juvia was then thinking about sex and how sacred it is. Juvia knows that you dragon slayers are devoted to your mate and it would seem as though Gray wasn't devoted to Juvia. Juvia is everything Gray doesn't want, but Gray is also everything Juvia doesn't want. Juvia wasn't ready for him, but Juvia is ready for Natsu..."

She trailed off as she watched Natsu's eyes widen. He moved his hand from her chin and just stood there.

"Juvia...are you sure? I don't want to take advantage of you."

She shook her head. "Natsu wouldn't be taking advantage of Juvia when Juvia is consenting to it."

Natsu sighed and sat down on her bed and patted for her to sit next to him, which she did.

"Juve, it's like you said, it's a sacred thing that you can't just fling out. I like you, like really like you and you don't hold feelings for me in that way. You just got out of a pretty messy breakup too. I don't think you're thinking straight."

Juvia shook her head. "No, Juvia is so sure that this is what she wants to do and she wants it with Natsu. No one will ever love Juvia more than Natsu ever will and Juvia wants to feel love. Juvia wants to give her first time to the person who she loves the most at this point and that is Natsu. Be it platonic or as a lover, Juvia loves Natsu the most right now. Juvia would rather give her virginity to Natsu than any other person."

She sat closer to him and held his hand. She felt the heat that he radiated off of his body. It enveloped her, almost as of his aura was calling out to her. She felt so at peace with him next to her and she felt relaxed.

"And you're sure?"

"100%."

Natsu could no longer fight it. Juvia said that she wanted him and he wanted her too. He'd wanted her for a long time, but not just for her physically of course. His lips crushed hers as they fell backwards on the bed, their arms tangled around one another's. That night, Juvia felt real love and real passion as Natsu took her to the gates of heaven time and time again. Her voice reached pitches and octaves that she didn't know she could reach and her body felt heat temperatures that was abnormal, but pleasurable.

That night, _Natsu-san,_ became _Natsu-sama._

* * *

It was a week before Juvia decided to come back to the guild. She had some redecorating in her apartment to do. She got rid of all the Gray souvenirs that she had, all the dolls and teru teru bozu that she had made as well. She bought fabric and stuffing and decided to make a dragon stuffed toy which she kept at the foot of her bed.

She also had a lot of meditating to perform. She had to be able to think of Gray and Lucy without wanting to drown them, so she spent a lot of time staring at their pictures and getting the anger out of her system before she could be allowed around them. She knew that they would be in the guild and would instantly come up to her to ask for forgiveness and then explain that _it just happened,_ and that _we weren't thinking._ Not like she cared as much anymore (that's a lie), but the explanations would be pathetic. Gray found her annoying and couldn't even wait for her. That put a lot of strain her, but she had Natsu.

Just thinking of Natsu made her smile. He had made her deliciously sore and he showed her that he was just more than a dragon slayer in magic. He had the stamina to go all night and she was surprised that she had even been able to keep up with him. Deep down in the back of her mind, she knew that he had pleasured her more than Gray would have ever been able to. Being the masochist that she is, Natsu's dragonic instincts took over a lot more than he would like to admit and that made Juvia cum hard.

She still blushed when she thought of the activities that the two of them had gotten up to that night. It had been both of their first times and Natsu stayed in her bed, wrapping his arms around her tightly and keeping his face in her hair, whispering sweet nothings in her ears. He had sure that she was okay and that she didn't hurt too badly. She had to keep reminding herself that she wasn't supposed to fall in love with Natsu so fast, but she knew deep down as well that she had always had a soft spot for Natsu, even while dating Gray.

She opened the door to the guild with a bright smile on her face. She said hi to a few people who didn't seem to know that Gray had cheated on her before moving over to the bar where Mira was waiting for. She saw the distressed look on the bartender's face and winked at her, shocking the eldest Strauss.

"Morning Mira!"

"Morning Juvia, you seem to be glowing! What happened to you in the last week, you're in a positive mood!"

Juvia shrugged her shoulders as she watched Mira pour her the orange juice that she drank every morning. "Has Gray and Lucy been in here looking for Juvia?"

Mira hummed as she passed over the drink with a scowl on her face. "Yep, they've been waiting for you to show up, wondering where you've been. Of course they've wanted to apologize. They've tried to keep it hush hush about what's happened, but they know damn well that I know and that I'm not impressed with the both of them. Where have you been anyway? You look really, really happy."

Juvia smiled when she thought of the way she gave herself to Natsu and she blushed. Mira's jaw dropped. She leaned in closer to the water mage, excitement dancing in her eyes.

"I know that look from anywhere! Oh my gosh, you got yourself a rebound?"

Juvia shook her head quickly. "No, Juvia will never see him as a rebound, he's way more than that."

Mira cooed at her, happy that she at least wasn't doing out of spite towards the other two mages. Mira was very curious as to who this person who was that made Juvia glow more than Gray was ever able to.

Juvia finished off the glass of orange juice and she saw Mira stiffen. Juvia rolled her eyes, knowing who had just arrived.

"Juvia!"

Juvia looked at Mira who looked like she was trying to control herself from turning into her satan soul. Juvia grinned. "Time to confront them, right?"

She turned around and grinned at Gray who was shocked that she was doing so. He shook his head and grinned back.

"Juvia, I've been looking all over for you!"

"Oh well, you know Juvia took a job and then she was in her own bed, not in Lucy's."

The grin fell off of Gray's face as Juvia kept hers up. She had a sick sense of joy making him squirm. She could see why Natsu always liked to rile him up. He looked hilarious!

"Juvia, I can explain."

He paused, looking at Juvia when he said it. She gestured for him to carry on with his pathetic excuse and Mira made it look like she wasn't paying attention, but rather was cleaning down the surface while staring at them.

"Oh, right. Well...erm..."

"It's okay Gray, Juvia has been waiting for this explanation for a long time now. Take all the time you need to spit out, Juvia's got aaaaall day."

She smiled at him and made herself comfortable on the bar stool. Mira tried her best to not laugh out and she coughed instead, making it look like she sprayed too much cleaning product on the countertop. Gray went bright red, not really knowing what to say. He hadn't been expecting for her to act this way.

"Juvia..."

"Go ahead, Gray."

It was throwing him off that she sounded way too calm and how she had dropped the -sama off of his name. It was almost as if she was going to snap within the next minute and she was definitely going to win that fight.

Gray sighed and nodded. "I have urges and I know you wanted to wait for until marriage before you had sex. Seeing as I used to have a thing for Lucy and she was willing to do it at the time, we just did it, you know?"

"No, Juvia wouldn't know. Juvia has urges too though. Juvia never once thought of doing it with someone else. Juvia has restraint. Well, that makes sense why you picked Lucy. See, Juvia wasn't crazy to call her a love rival now, was she? Anyway, moving on. The thing that's bothering Juvia is how Juvia was 'annoying the shit out of you'. What did Juvia do? Too clingy? Was it the bentos? What exactly made Gray tick?"

Gray looked uncomfortable to answer this question. Even though Natsu had reassured her that there was nothing wrong with her and that he just didn't deserve her, she still had to know what made the relationship fail.

"That...it's not you personally or that you were really annoying me, it's just that I thought that you would have calmed down from all your habits when we started dating. I'm just more of an independent guy that finds it hard to show affection. I love you, but it's just the way that you were always around me. Sometimes I felt like I couldn't breathe. I just needed my own space sometimes."

Juvia nodded her head, understanding where he was coming from. So it _was_ because she was too clingy.

"Gray is wrong about one thing. Gray _loved_ Juvia, not love. Maybe more of a platonic love now."

Gray's eyes widened and when he wanted to speak, Juvia held her hand up. She was done with hearing him talk.

"Don't try and lie to Juvia, because if you really loved Juvia, you wouldn't have given into your 'urges.' Juvia knows she still needs to talk to Lucy about this too, but don't think that Juvia isn't angry and bitter over this. Juvia just had a friend make her feel a whole better and show her that you guys aren't worth beating up."

Gray paled a little bit. He had never actually seen a stone cold Juvia since they fought against each other, but it seemed as though she was back and she was even more cold. To think that he brought that side of her back, it made him feel so disgusted with himself.

"Juvia, I'm so sorry."

She rolled her eyes in his face, once again, surprising the ice make mage. He must have really hurt her for her to be acting this way and he did feel bad. "Pfft, no, Gray isn't sorry about what he did. He's sorry that he got caught, otherwise it wouldn't have happened in the first place."

Gray kept his mouth shut, staring at Juvia. She was right, but he did miss her. He had realised that he had gotten so used to her being clingy, that it was cute and he always knew that she was by his side. He hadn't been used to someone always checking up on him and he found it annoying, but now that he didn't receive that care from Juvia anymore, he actually missed it. He liked that he mattered to someone and that he was always on someone's mind. He had really fucked up.

The guild door opened and she smiled when she saw who was at the door. The mage grinned right back at her.

"Via! I've been waiting for you to show up! I came earlier and got a job cleared for us!" He held up the flyer in his hand and Juvia beamed at him, hopping off of the stool. She ignored Gray and nodded her head towards Natsu.

"Coming Natsu-sama!"

Mira coughed once more, but this time, it was definitely out of shock. Gray's jaw dropped as he watched his ex-girlfriend run to the dragon slayer. Mira started laughing and waved at the two mages, feeling so happy for them. She had noticed the way Natsu always looked at Juvia, but he always hid his feelings. He couldn't do that to the 'happy' couple. Now though, they were both going to get the happy ending that they deserved.

"I know you said that you can't move on so quick, but I need a taste of you."

Natsu was whispering in Juvia's ear before they even got out of the guild. Juvia giggled and grabbed him by the hand and pulled him out of the door. When they were sure that there was no one watching them, Juvia cupped Natsu's face and placed her lips on his. His arm moved around her waist and he pulled her closer to him, earning a moan.

"Natsu-sama."

The dragon slayer grinned when he heard what she called him. He didn't know why Gray was always so annoyed by the name. He loved it more than anything.

"I love it when you call me that."

"If we get this job done quickly, Natsu can hear Juvia saying it all night. KYA! PUT JUVIA DOWN!"

Natsu laughed as he lifted Juvia onto his shoulder and started running. "No chance, we've got a job to do!"

Juvia laughed and shook her head. Natsu-sama _did_ sound way better than Gray-sama.

* * *

So how was that for ya? Hope it was good enough for you guys! It was kind of hard because I didn't really know how to write the two of them getting jiggy with it after just one night. In the set of texts, Natsu basically goes to Juvia's house there and then and they tango. I didn't want that. I wanted it to play out a little bit. I needed to make Juvia mad, because I've had enough of seeing Juvia constantly crying. THEN I made Natsu rock the boat (this is fun!). I just hope it was okay!

Turns out I couldn't find the link, but if you go on my Tumblr (dark-gothic-lolita) you'll be able to see it as one of the last things i've reblogged!

Please don't forget to rate or hate, flames or floods! love you guys a million, thanks for being patient with me for the last three years!

Lolita-love,

Lolita-chan


End file.
